Reborn a Beast
by ShipAhoy369
Summary: Liam went out one night and gathered up with his friends to explore an abandoned hospital everyone has been rumoring about. He figured that the girls would see him as a "hero" if he dared to go inside of the building. But when inside, he gets bitten by a bat, and turns into something... else. After his change, his relationship with his sister has gone a different direction.


Halloooo! This is my first story, so I will try the best I can to make it appreciable.

Rated M for some situations throughout the story. :) ~WARNING: THIS INCLUDES INCEST.

* * *

Liam hesitated to enter the crooked pathway of stones leading to the entrance of the abandoned hospital. The only way he'd actually do this is for the girls at his school. He wanted to prove that he was a man. No, not just a man, but a hero. But in reality, a brave guy would be just as close to a hero. "Come on!" Jacob exclaimed out of excitement standing before the entrance. Jacob was the weird one, you see, every time they would do activities such as this, he would get all bubbly, as if he couldn't wait to die from whatever that was in there.

The group of friends examined the entrance, two rusty metal poles standing across from each other, with veins swirling a pattern around them. The doors of the hospital were nailed shut with wood, so they went through a shattered window frame. Liam was the last to go in, still unsure if this would be the best decision. He finally went through the shattered window frame, and found that his friends has gone to explore without him. "Such friends," he thought. Liam looked around in the dull, dark hospital giving off a haunting aura. Coming to a point where he thought his friends were playing a prank on him to scare him, he opened various cabinets and such. When he came to a cardboard box that was taped, he surely thought that one of his friends were in there, ready to jump out. He stripped the tape off and opened it slowly. **BAM!** A bat shot out attacking him, with Liam struggling to break free of the bat. Just before he escaped the wrath of the bat, it left bite marks on his wrist, something that he was unaware of.

"There you are!" Jacob shouted and pointed to Liam who was trying to gather back his insanity after that coincidence.

"Where were you guys?! I could have sworn you were playing a prank on me!" He shouted back with worry.

"Well, sorry. Jeez, what a friend." Thomas, one of the boys, proclaimed. Oh, the irony.

"I'm going home, enough of this ghost hunter crap!" Liam sprinted away, found an exit, and ran back home.

Liam slowly creaked open the back door of his house, making sure not to wake up his family. When he walked into his room and started to undress, and just before he started to take his shirt off, he noticed his little sister Lilith was sitting on his bed. "What are you looking at?! And get off of my bed." He whispered aggressively.

"Not until you tell me where you've been. I promise I won't tell mom and dad," she gave him a devious look. Her golden cream-like eyes were made to give off an innocent aura, but this time she made it look like she was dead serious.

Liam hesitated to give her an answer, but he would do anything not to let mom and dad find out. Especially since he went out in the middle of the night. "Alright, well... I went out with my friends to explore the abandoned hospital down the road," he explained.

"You did what?!" Lilith shouted.

"Shhhhh!"

"Oh no!"

They both ran back into their beds on the opposite sides of the room before one of their parents came to see what made that noise. When their mom opened their door, she saw nothing but her little sweethearts sleeping away the night. Lilith and Liam tried to keep their breathing under control, since sleeping people breathe very slowly.

The sun rose and Lilith and Liam said nothing to each other the whole morning. "It's Saturday," their mom said in a gentle manner across the table of Lilith and Liam and beside their father. "I don't understand, you guys are always cheerful on Saturday!" She said.

"Now now, Margaret. They probably didn't sleep well, it was pretty hot last night. Who could blame em'?" Their father argued with their mother. "Well I checked on them last night, and they seemed pretty peaceful to me." She argued back.

"Can we stop this dumb conversation?" Liam sighed. "Lilith, are you going to eat the rest of your toast?" He asked.

"Oh!" Lilith noticed she only nibbled a little bit off of her toast, realizing that she wasn't that hungry. "Sure." Lilith agreed.

Liam noticed her attitude and examined her face. She seemed really out of it, beat, tired. I guess she was still in shock after what he had told her last night. Liam ate the rest of his breakfast and a little bit of Lilith's and walked back into their room, shutting the door signaling Lilith that they needed to speak in private. "What is it?" She shut their door behind her softly. Liam hit the door with his palm next to her, his face only an inch away from hers. He looked her dead in the eye. "Liam! What is it?" She said in a low soft voice. "Tell me what's wrong with you. I know you're depressed. You _know_ you can tell me _anything_." He said in his low voice, too low for Lilith. "I mean, it's different now... Now that we're.. we're.. older.." she slightly blushed, realizing how close they were. They both realized how close they were, so close, that they noticed how much they've grown up. Lilith stared at his broad chest and wide shoulders, and noticing how low his voice actually have gotten. Liam noticed her breasts have gotten a lot larger than they were, and her sweet floral smell was pleasant. Her feather-like eyelashes fluttered in curiosity. Both of their visions went black, as they realized that they leaned in for a kiss.

Lilith made little noises as their lips were pressed together, making Liam stop, assuming that she was very uncomfortable. They both looked at each other in the eyes. Lilith gasped, shaking and inching away from his face. It didn't take long for Liam to notice that his eyes were glowing red. "Lilith!" He tried to grab her dainty hand, but it was too late as she ran out of their room, running for outside. She felt that she couldn't breathe, she needed air desperately. A few moments passed and Liam found Lilith sitting on the patio covering her face. When he saw tears fall on her shorts, he rushed to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked. Clearly, there was a lot of things that were wrong, but he couldn't find any other words to say to her.

"What's wrong?! You ask me what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! Your eyes.. your eyes were glowing red! Liam, you looked like a **monster!" **She sobbed.

"I am **NOT** a monster! Lilith, I love you!" He hugged her, his wide back stretched out around Lilith, as if he were a shield, covering every inch of her small petite body. He burrowed his face into her soft, long brown locks, inhaling a strawberry scent. "Lilith, I love you. Just because I'm.. different doesn't mean that I will _ever_ hurt you!" He proclaimed, earning Lilith's trust back. "Well.. I guess I can believe that you won't hurt me she broke the hug and stared deeply into his dark brown dreamy eyes. Liam looked into her golden creamy eyes, too. And felt the same feelings she did.

* * *

~End of chapter 1~

I hope you liked it ! :3 I will write chapter 2 tomorrow, as it is midnight and I need some rest. I sincerely apologize if you hate anything incest related, but I can't help it :C It's wrong, but it's just too cute!


End file.
